An Alpha Protects His Own
by hcsp1
Summary: Seeking to relax from the tiring duties of being a Viking Chief and an Alpha Dragon, Hiccup and Toothless decide to go on a vacation somewhere away from Berk. Little did they know that this vacation will turn into one of their most surprising adventure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**It's time for me to go back to a fandom I haven't written for in quite some time, the "How to Train Your Dragon" fandom!**

 **So, I was going through the topics on Berk's Forumvine(Big Shock) and one I came across was about how people think other Night Furies will look. While reading through it, I had a theory about Night Furies; and with Dean DeBlois saying how "How to Train Your Dragon 3" is going to have a lot more Toothless, I came up with this story idea. What is it? You will have to read and find out... if the two hints above didn't give you a clear enough hint.**

 **This chapter is just a set up for the rest of the story. The actual point of it will arrive by the end of chapter 2, but I still tried to make this set up as interesting as I could. Hope you will enjoy it and leave a review if you got something to say!**

* * *

The sight of the moon is a beautiful one to witness. After watching the boiling sun for most of the day, or the grey depressing clouds fill the skies above and block any kind of beauty they might have, the moon shows up along with its army of stars in order to provide a good view to end the day with.

Not only does it look good for the eye, but it also marks the end of the current day and that it's time to warp up any kind of work which was presented throughout. On the Isle of Berk, work was always a plenty and the night time was always welcome by the Vikings who live there; for it was time to lay off, relax, and even spend a moment or two with their dragons.

For the past six years, Berk was known for mostly one thing; the local pets. While other Viking villages were known for raising a sheep as a pet, the Vikings on Berk had dragons to fill that position. Three centuries ago, one would have been tied up to a mast and shipped off for fear he had gone mad if he said peace between dragons and Vikings would last this long, or even exist in the first place. But now, not only were the Dragons allays to the Vikings of Berk, but they were also their best friends.

The person who made this crazy idea a reality was none other than Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the current chief of Berk. Who would have thought that this scrawny little outsider of the Hooligan tribe, dubbed "Useless" by everyone who knew him, will manage to rule the tribe as well as he did for a whole year now. There were even days when Hiccup himself couldn't believe that he, of all people, was now the chief of the village he grew up in.

Being the son of the previous chief, Stoick the Vast, made Hiccup realize that it was only time before he would eventually take over after his father, and he was given a few responsibilities throughout his teenage years in order to prepare him for the task of running the village. Although, nothing could have prepared him for the moment his father was tragically killed in battle. With the chief dead, it was only logical for his son to take his place; and shortly after that, Hiccup was named chief by the village elder.

On the other half of the island, another being was crowned leader, Hiccup's best friend, Toothless. Toothless was a Night Fury, the rarest and arguably the fastest and most powerful breed of dragons. He was crowned the Alpha dragon after defeating the previous holder of the title, a giant Bewilderbeast which tried to gain control over all of Berk's dragons. Thus, these two best friends who loved to fly around, discover new lands and looking for adventures became rulers of their own.

And the change of title also brought changes to their life style…

While Hiccup had opportunities to act chief whenever his father left Berk as either a part of the job or other reasons, he soon discovered that acting chief wasn't at all like being chief. Hiccup had to wake up early every day, make sure everyone did their jobs, arrange meetings with either his second in commands or visiting leaders from other tribes, make sure there was enough food for everyone in the village and the list goes on. Hiccup missed the old days when he would be in the forge and work on all sorts of inventions that will improve Toothless's prosthetic tail, his own prosthetic foot, or even the life style on Berk. Now, these days seem like they happened so long ago and the rest of his life are set to waking up, have meetings, hear people complain and go to sleep.

Toothless, while not having a lot of duties as Alpha dragon; at least not to the same level as Hiccup's duties, also had a hard time to fit in with his new role. Being the Alpha dragon meant supply dragons with food, stop two dragons from fighting and make sure all of the newer dragons who came to live on Berk after he was made Alpha, will adjust to the lifestyle on the island.

At the beginning, Toothless had his work cut out for him. But a year later, after all the dragons already lived and breathed Berk's life-style, he had nothing to really do on that part. Fights between dragons were extremely rare, and even when ones did happen it was only a matter of snarling at them one time and then things would go back to normal. Food was also not a problem because there were feeding stations all over Berk which supplied dragons with both food and water, and Hiccup always made sure both Vikings and dragons won't go to sleep hungry.

But the thing that bugged Toothless the most was that while he watched the dragons and made sure everything was fine with them, Hiccup has been busy with his chiefly duties and would barley hang out with him. The only kind of flights they would have were circling the island in order to spot any un-ordinary activity, and how many times can you fly around that same island without getting bored. The Night Fury would often miss the days when Hiccup and him would fly far away from the island, do various air tricks and how Hiccup would always convince him to try a new invention of his, which would often end in a crash landing.

It's not like Hiccup ignored Toothless, but most of their "talks" throughout their time as chief and Alpha would make Toothless feel like Hiccup started seeing him as "The one to send complains to when a dragon causes problems" more than his best friend. Deep down the dragon knew it wasn't true, but it still felt like it. He couldn't even remember the last time Hiccup called him "Bud" because it was so long ago.

Finally, the bright light skies changed their color into a darker blue, followed by the endless stars and the moon. Toothless knew what that meant and his feeling was proven to be true when he saw the somewhat muscular form and brunet hair belonging to Hiccup. Toothless smiled a little and made a sound that signaled the chief to look in his direction.

"Hey, Toothless." Hiccup greeted as he petted the black dragon between the eyes. "How was your day?" He asked, receiving a somewhat stern look from Toothless along with a soft snarl as an answer. "Yeah, my day wasn't all that exciting as well." Hiccup told the dragon as both started heading back home.

Before they entered to their house on the top of the island, Hiccup headed towards an edge located near the building and sat down near it. Toothless looked at Hiccup questionably, not sure why he didn't enter his home in order to get some sleep. Toothless knew Hiccup liked to get every single bit of sleep when a day ends and before the next one starts, so why is he wasting his time sitting near that edge?

After Hiccup positioned himself, he looked back to see Toothless looking at him with his head tilted a bit to the side. The young Chief smiled at his dragon and signaled for him to come and sit beside him. The Night Fury was still confused by Hiccup's actions, quickly looking sideways in order to see no one else was present and that he was the one Hiccup signaled.

Once he made up his mind that it was indeed him, Toothless made it to where Hiccup sat and laid down beside him. "You and me sitting here and watching the stars together." Hiccup said out loud with a cheerful ton. "Like the good old days, right Bud?"

Toothless's eyes widened for a bit when he heard that nickname being said again by Hiccup. He turned to look at his one-legged rider, seeing him smiling at him. The dragon smiled his toothless smile back at Hiccup as he nudged him with his head. After Hiccup finished giggling at Toothless's reaction, the Night Fury placed his head on Hiccup's legs while the chief started petting his head.

"It's good to see I'm not the only one missing the past." Hiccup said before Toothless replied with a soft purr, as if agreeing with the statement. "I don't even remember the last time we went flying somewhere new, it seemed like it was so long ago." Hiccup continued, earning another sound from Toothless which sounded like another agreement.

"Oh man, you're heaving a mid-life crisis at the age of twenty-one?" A female voice suddenly said from behind the due. When they turned around they saw that the voice came from Astrid, Hiccup's betrothed, and she was accompanied by her dragon; a light blue Deadly Nadder named Stormfly.

"Hey to you too, Astrid." Hiccup told her before he turned his look back to the far distance, where the sky-line and the sea became one.

Astrid came over and sat down near Hiccup while Stormfly lay down near Toothless. "Are you okay, Hiccup?" She asked, noticing that something about Hiccup seemed off that night.

The chief shrugged before answering. "I'm fine; just tired from all of this chiefing business. It's been a year since that fight with Drago, and it's not getting any easier." He sighed, Toothless showed support by whimpering.

Astrid saw the tiredness in Hiccup's eyes as he looked in the direction of the horizon. She wanted to help him somehow, but she wasn't sure on what to do exactly. After a second of thinking, Astrid caught her dragon looking at her with an uncertain look on her face as if asking something. The constant head turns in Hiccup and Toothless's direction made Astrid realize what Stormfly meant before she spoke up.

"Hiccup, pack your bags." She said decidedly, causing Hiccup to look at her wired.

"Why? Is there somewhere I need to go?" Hiccup asked, thinking he had a chief gathering he might have forgotten about because of the busy schedule.

"Yes, there is." Astrid said before she got up on her feet. "You and your Alpha dragon are going for a vacation." She said, more matter-of-factly than suggesting.

"We can't, Astrid" Hiccup shook his head. "In case you didn't notice, Toothless and I have duties that we can't leave." He said.

"But you need to leave." Astrid objected. "Look at you. You two are beat down! You can go and relax for a week or so, and come back to all of this fresh and new." She suggested. "Stormfly and I will take care of things here while you two are gone."

Stormfly made a sound that proved she was agreeing with her rider, causing Hiccup and Toothless to actually consider the idea.

"What are you saying, Bud?" Hiccup asked. "Do you want to fly off somewhere for a week and come back to this fresh?" The answer received was a big slimy tongue making rapid contact with the chief's face, which Hiccup took as an agreement.

"So, when do you leave?" Astrid asked with a smile, glad that her future husband is giving himself a small break.

Hiccup looked at Toothless for an answer and the dragon simply nodded at him. "We leave tomorrow; first thing in the morning."

Little did the ruling due knew, that this vacation will be one to remember…

* * *

 **Okay so like I said, this was a set up chapter. The real thing begins near the end of chapter 2, which will be up in a day or two; depends on my schedule.**

 **If you got anything to say, either positive or not, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Hope you will stick around and I'll catch you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Now this is where the adventure begins I'll say.**

 **Don't have much more to say on that matter, just that I hope you'll enjoy and leave a review if you've got something to say!**

* * *

Toothless was up early the next morning, earlier than usual as the excitement of going on another adventure with Hiccup rushed through his blood. The dragon paced back and forth near Hiccup's bed, sneaking looks at the sleeping chief every now and again in the hopes that his constant glares would wake him up.

When the sun was starting to rise, Toothless was already getting impatient with his rider. In most days, he would have already been up at this point in time. When the Night Fury noticed Hiccup stretching his arms and letting out a yawn, his ears perked up and his expression seemed delighted as it was finally time to go. However, Hiccup's arms suddenly fell back to the wooden bed he slept on, causing Toothless to frown.

The dragon had had enough with Hiccup's sleeping and made his way towards Hiccup's bed, the frown still on his face. If your Viking isn't up by the time you want him to be, then you wake him up yourself. Toothless looked at the sleeping form of his best friend, trying to figure out in what way he should wake Hiccup up. First, he tried nudging his head a few times, which didn't seem to work. Toothless's frown returned as he realized he had to take drastic actions. The Night Fury managed to push his head between Hiccup's upper back and the bed, and used his head in order to lift the Viking up to a half sitting position. Just then, Toothless pulled back his head, making Hiccup's body slam on the hard wood. The dragon was sure that the slam will wake Hiccup up… only it didn't seem to even faze him.

At that point, the dragon's displeased look was very apparent. How come that hard of a fall didn't wake him up? Eventually, Toothless decided that the best way to wake his friend up was non-other than the saliva way. With the same frown he had on his face since the moment he woke up that morning, Toothless started licking Hiccup's face in a rapid pace; if that didn't work, nothing will.

The amount of licks covering Hiccup's face managed to wake the cheif up, much to his surprise. "What the…!?" He yelled as he jumped up into a sitting position, breathing heavily as he was trying to calm down. Hiccup looked around his room in order to see if everything is alright when he heard somewhat of a laughing sound near his ear. Realizing what, or more accurately, who woke him up, the chief turned his head to see Toothless looking at him with big innocent eyes and a joyful smile. "King of all dragons; loser of everything subtle." He muttered, realizing it was Toothless who woke him up from his sleep. Toothless glared at Hiccup, slamming his tail in the chief's face as if to get him back for the insult. "Okay, okay, give me a few seconds to regain my senses and we'll get going."

* * *

A few moments later, both chief and Alpha dragon were ready to depart and leave Berk for their vacation. Astrid and Hiccup's mother, Valka, saw both of them off. The rest of the villagers were still asleep at that hour of the day so none of them showed up to say goodbye. The dragons living on the island, however, were all there to see Toothless making Stormfly temporarily in charge of them.

Stormfly sat down in front of Toothless and the Night Fury softly patted her head, as if putting his responsibility on her. Once the Deadly Nadder roared in acceptances of the temporary role, Hiccup climbed unto the saddle on Toothless's back, attached his prosthetic leg to the mechanism that operates the dragon's tail and hooked all the safety wires.

Once everything was set and ready to go, Hiccup turned to face his mother and betrothed. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked them.

"We'll be fine, Hiccup." Astrid reassured him.

"Go on and enjoy yourself, son." Valka added.

Hiccup nodded at them with a smile and then turned his attention to Toothless. "Are you ready, Bud?" He asked, receiving an excited smile and sound from the dragon. "Let's go!" And without any more delays, Toothless took off into the sky at an incredible speed which kind of took Hiccup by surprise.

It's been a while since both of them had been in an actual flight and the wonderful feeling of the strong wind colliding with their faces was almost like a new experience for the due. Toothless enjoyed the opportunity to stretch out his wings once again and being in his natural place among the clouds. Hiccup couldn't believe that this feeling of freedom was once an everyday accordance to him. How did he live for a whole year with just simple flights around Berk, he had no idea.

But both friends did know one thing; they were both happy to be back in the skies once again. And a full week of doing just that is what they need.

After Hiccup re-adjusted to the experience of flight, he decided it was time to have a little fun. "Hey, Toothless?" He called the dragon, grabbing his attention from the clouds in front of them and the sea beneath them. "Not that I'm not enjoying this, but are you still capable of doing some tricks?" Toothless smirked at his friend's question before sharply diving towards the blue ocean with no notification.

Hiccup screamed his lungs out at the sudden dive and he almost lost his grip on the saddle because of the speed the dragon was diving in. Toothless kept heading downwards, completely ignoring the blue waves which became bigger and closer to him. Eventually, Hiccup and Toothless found themselves underwater for a few seconds before the dragon guided himself and his rider out of the water.

As Hiccup was recovering from the surprise dive Toothless put him through, he heard a few noises which he recognized as the Night Fury's laughter. "Really mature oh, great Alpha Dragon." Hiccup said sarcastically, causing Toothless to smile in enjoyment and let out a satisfied bark.

After a bit more of flying around and preforming various aerial tricks, Hiccup noticed that Toothless and he have reached a new milestone for them. He recognized some of the places they've been to when they flew pass by them, but now they seemed to go even further than usual. Hiccup would have remembered coming across a place surrounded by fog, where the direction of which they were flying in was barely visible.

"This place doesn't look all that great, Bud." Hiccup pointed out. "Let's head in another direction." The chief told his dragon, but Toothless had a feeling they needed to keep flying in that direction; like he has been to this place before. Hiccup decided not to argue with Toothless's logic; after all, Night Furies were capable of finding their way around in the dark. So maybe Toothless saw what's at the end of that foggy place and knows there is nothing to fear.

All of the sudden though, a screech was heard. A very loud and high screech which resembled the sound Toothless lets out whenever he is about to fire his plasma blast. "Did you hear that?" Hiccup asked, looking in every direction imaginable in order to spot what that noise was and where it came from.

Toothless's eyes widened in fear, for he knew all too well what that sound meant. Toothless suddenly stopped flying forward, followed by what appeared to be a purple ball of flame blasting right through where Hiccup and Toothless would have been if the dragon kept flying. The Viking and the dragon shared a similar, confused and terrified look before the screech was heard once again.

"Go, Toothless!" Hiccup yelled and the dragon was fast to fulfil his friend's request. Both continued to fly through the hard fog, dodging more and more of the same balls of flame. They came at such a rapid pace that Hiccup didn't even had the chance to register, let alone think, on how much these shots resembled a Night Fury's attack. Once the pair seemed to have dodged all of the shots fired at them, Toothless felt like there was one more attack aimed right at both him and his friend. Not sure if he could get Hiccup and himself out of the shot's radius, Toothless grabbed Hiccup by his arm and threw him off of his back as he continued to fly.

Toothless's action took Hiccup by surprise, as he wasn't expecting it, and the first thing he saw after being thrown off of the dragon's back was a purple blast in the same location Toothless was in. Hiccup couldn't have seen it clearly, but he noticed a large, shadowy shape going down accompanied by a painful roar. "TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed before he realized he was falling down as well.

Without much choice, Hiccup attached his arms to a lower part of his armor in order to open up a glider suit. It wouldn't keep him in the air for long, but it will at least help him achieve a softter landing once he will hit the ground; assuming there was any ground below him to begin with.

Hiccup kept gliding down for what seemed like a long time. All he could think about was if Toothless was alright, and maybe be a bit concerned about whatever his fate will be once he will land. After what seemed like forever, Hiccup noticed solid ground getting closer to him. He changed his position in order to land with his feet, or rather foot, instead of his belly and braced himself for impact.

The landing was a bit rough, but the Viking chief had managed to land alive and without much bruises or injuries. Once he changed his prostatic to its "walking" mode and closed the gliders, Hiccup thought about the only thing he saw as logical at the moment; looking for Toothless.

Hiccup's search was a short one, as he came across the black shape of a Night Fury in a matter of minutes. "Toothless!" He exclaimed with relief, causing the barely visible shape to head in his direction. "I'm so glad that you're okay, Bud! I was so…" But much to Hiccup's surprise, the Night Fury didn't seem like it was happy to see him, judging by the way it glared and snarled at him with its teeth all out and ready to eat. That's when Hiccup realized one very important thing…

That Night Fury wasn't Toothless…

* * *

 **LE GASP! Another Night Fury? Well, the answers to all the questions you're probably having will come later on. Trust me on that.**

 **Toothless waking Hiccup up was heavily inspired by my dog waking me up. You'll be surprised with just how determined a dog can be to wake up his owner in the morning...**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Hope to see you guys review, and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here is the next chapter of the story!**

 **I've got some guesses regarding this new Night Fury that showed up at the end of the last chapter. One of them cracked me up I have to say(Thanks again, erifetim!) but you guys aren't here for that! You're here in order to see what's going on with Hiccup and Toothless; and that is what I bring you!**

 **Hope you will enjoy and leave a review if you got something to say!**

* * *

Toothless was falling fast towards the ground after he got hit by the shot. While dragons are known to be fireproof, the Night Fury couldn't have done much when it came to his prosthetic tail fin being hit, thus making the make-shift part of his tail burn, which damaged his flight capabilities.

Toothless tried his hardest to keep himself in the air by constantly flapping his wings and putting his back spines into use. But, no matter how hard he tried, Toothless soon collided with the rough and cold ground beneath him, letting out a bunch of scared roars while falling and grumbling sounds once he landed on the ground.

Once the dragon regained his senses from the rough landing, he managed to find power within himself to get up on his feet and shake his head. The first thing he saw, with the exception of his burnt tail fin, was the same fog he remembered flying through moments ago. The island didn't look familiar to the Night Fury, at least not in the current weather, and the only thing he could have thought of in his current situation was whatever happened to Hiccup after that attack.

With no time to waste, Toothless started wondering around the island in order to find his best friend. The foggy whether, the way this island looked and the overall deserted nature of it made Toothless feel uneasy as he searched more and more of the island. As he kept going, he started to think that maybe he did knew this place. The bad feeling he had couldn't just relate to the fog and his current situation, there was something else about this island that hit one of Toothless's nerves.

In a moment of hopelessness, Toothless let out a howl in the hopes that Hiccup will hear it and will reply the sound, as he knew how to re-create the sound of a Night Fury's howl. After a few tries, the black dragon heard the same sound being used from far away. Believing it was Hiccup, Toothless's spirit shifted into excitement as he rushed in the direction of which it came from.

When he arrived at the supposed place where the sound came from, Toothless let out one more howl in order to check where his location was compared to Hiccup's. However, when a bunch of dragons which looked identical to him showed up instead of his Viking rider, Toothless lowered his face down in sadness. But once he gave the dragon's looks another thought, the Alpha realized something; if other dragons share the same overall look as him and could have let out the Night Fury howl, then they must be…

When the dragon lifted his head back towards the group of dragons, he checked again in order to confirm they weren't from any type of common dragons like Nadders or Zipplebacks. They might have towered him a bit in terms of size and a lot of them appeared to have darker, or lighter, scales in comparison to him, but Toothless knew it by their overall appearances and black colors.

These dragons were Night Furies.

Toothless, on any other occasion, would have been excited about finally finding another Night Fury. There were even more than one in front of him, which is a lot more than anticipated. But not only he couldn't fully enjoyed the moment because of Hiccup being missing, these Night Furies were also in attacking positions. They roared, snarled, their backs were high up in the air with their scales already open just in case, and their entire roster of sharp teeth was ready to bite if needed.

Toothless, however, was quick to react. Not only was he the Alpha dragon, and no species beneath him will dare to attack him without a fight, but no one will stand between Toothless and his goal of finding Hiccup. Toothless let out an un-threatened snarl at the group of dragons before roaring loudly, making it known that he was the Alpha dragon and causing the group of Night Furies to widen their eyes and calm down their vicious behavior. Once the dragons went from snarling to whimpering, Toothless sat down in a regal pose in order to make sure his message was clear to the other Night Furies.

The dragons looked at each other in fear, not sure what to do. It was common knowledge for a dragon to follow the Alpha, as it was the whole mighty king. But what if they were following another leader? When Toothless saw their supposed panic because of his status, he soon remembered one very important thing about his own breed; the Night Furies never followed the Alpha dragon. Night Furies were known among other breeds as the lonely type that never followed the traditions of other dragons like obeying a leader, as they considered themselves independent. Night Furies were even known as the only breed which could potentially break the Alpha's so called mind control. However, Toothless also thought he could use their uncertainty to his advantage and make these Night Furies help him find Hiccup.

Toothless lightly growled at the dragons in front of him, causing them to bow their heads a bit in somewhat respect for him. Once he saw he had these dragons somewhat on his side, he let out a few noises in order to communicate with them and tell them what his situation was. When they heard that the Alpha was looking for his friend who came to the island with him, they figured there was one dragon that could help Toothless find this friend. With another light bow and a sound which signaled Toothless to follow them, the Alpha Night Fury followed his new followers, hopeful they will indeed find Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup was panicked when he saw this new Night Fury snarling at him. During the years between meeting Toothless and becoming chief, Hiccup's dream was to find another Night Fury, despite the common belief of the breed being extinct, which meant his friend was the last one. However, seeing this Night Fury so close to him wasn't much of a dream; infect, it felt more like a nightmare at the moment.

With his instincts kicking in before the realization that he just discovered another Night Fury, Hiccup pulled out a sword which was attached to his armor just above his leg, and it quickly ignited with soft flames. Hiccup started to slowly spin it around in front of the dragon in order to calm it down, but the Night Fury was still ready to attack if needed. The blade did managed to calm it down a bit as he was following the sword this human was spinning, an intrigued and kind of innocent look slowly taking over its eyes.

Once Hiccup saw that the swinging of the sword did its job, he turned the blade's handle in a different direction and out of it came out a green gas which Hiccup spread around himself before pressing on a tiny button on the handle, which let out a spark that lighted up the gas. The dragon's attention was now all on this human. He didn't act like a different, dangerous, creature like other humans, but more like a dragon, being able to produce fire at will.

Once he saw the dragon was calmer following the demonstration, Hiccup tried approaching it with his hand up in front of him, willing to touch it. The dragon was slowly backing away from the chief when he saw the hand coming closer, but Hiccup tried to calm it down. "It's okay… I'm not going to hurt you…" He calmly said while also not looking directly at the dragon, knowing from experience that it might raise the dragon's comfortableness.

After a few long seconds, Hiccup felt his hand making contact with the Night Fury's nose. The dragon seemed surprised by the gentleness of the human's touch but it soon relaxed into it, strangely feeling like this Viking was to be trusted.

Felling the dragon calming down a bit, Hiccup turned his nervous face towards it. Seeing the Night Fury was no longer willing to attack him, the chief decided it was time to dare the question and see if the dragon will understand him the same way Toothless does. "Listen, my friend, another dragon, and I crushed landed around here." He said in a soft and quit tone in order to show the dragon he wasn't commanding it, but asking it for help. "Can you help me find him? He can't fly without me." Hiccup finished while pointing at his metallic leg, thinking it will help the dragon realize what he meant.

The dragon examined Hiccup, trying to see if he was telling the truth. After realizing there were no humans on this island for a very long time, and that the one in front of him didn't act like the ones from years ago in any way, shape or form, the Night Fury decided he could help Hiccup with minimal consequences and mentioned for him to follow it. As the dragon started heading in a certain direction, Hiccup started following it, only now realizing that he had found another Night Fury.

* * *

Toothless continued to follow the group of Night Furies he came across for quite some time; too much time in his opinion. Along the way he could hear the dragons marching in front of him growling at each other, as if they were arguing about something he wasn't sure of what it was, and he didn't really care. Nothing matters more than finding Hiccup.

Eventually, the dragons moved to the side once they had arrived at a giant bunch of rocks which were shaped like a Night Fury's head. Toothless looked at the impressive structure with wide eyes, amazed at how it was standing and by the fact that these Night Furies had made it by themselves with no human input. Once the dragons he followed sat down in front of the structure, they signaled for him to come over and stand between them and the rocks.

While suspicious about the whole thing, Toothless figured out that the Night Furies might have led him to the queen of the nest. It was only fitting the head of the island will be present near a structure like this, and it was safe to assume the queen was the dragon that could help him the most in his situation.

As Toothless made his way towards the Night Fury shaped rocks, another dragon of the same breed showed up at the area. Toothless inspected the dragon while slowly advancing in the direction of the middle, and he was even more surprised to hear a human voice talking to it. A human voice Toothless recognized all too well, and one he was really happy to hear.

* * *

"Slow down a bit!" Hiccup called to the Night Fury which was running ahead of him at an impressive rate. "I'm not as fast and agile as you Night Furies…" He muttered as he tried to keep up with the dragon; stumbling over rocks and maneuvering through tight turns as he followed. "Not to mention you guys have four legs and I only have one… and maybe a half." Hiccup added, referring to his prosthetic.

Even though it was a bit rough to catch up, Hiccup didn't give up. There is a chance this dragon can help him find Toothless, and he wasn't going to let that opportunity go to waste. Luckily for him, the Night Fury did stop from time to time in order to allow Hiccup to catch up.

Eventually, the Night Fury came to a stop near a rock statue of a Night Fury's head. Hiccup was impressed by the sight of it, especially by the way it was all put together. "Unbelievable…" He said to mostly himself. When Hiccup arrived before the statue, he could make out the shapes of other Night Furies, including the one he had just followed. "Well, looks like you have more friends…" He said, amazement still filling his voice. "I can't believe we found other Night Furies!" He exclaimed happily before remembering one very important thing. "If only I could have shown this to…"

Hiccup's words were cut by a sound, which sounded like an innocent dragon bark, one which served as a calling. The chief turned in its direction to see an all too familiar Night Fury with a saddle attached to its back and wide green eyes, looking excited and happy to leap forward towards him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled in happiness as he ran to greet his friend, meeting the dragon at the middle of the area between the mouth of the Night Fury structure and the Night Furies themselves, which looked at each other with surprised expressions. Most of them were shocked that the so called Alpha dragon was happy about seeing a human, while the one individual was shocked to see the human's friend was actually a dragon like their own.

Toothless licked Hiccup intensely, happy to see that he was alive and well. "I'm happy to see you too, Bud. I was so worried…" Hiccup began to say as he pet Toothless's head much to the dragon's pleasure.

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard; bringing the reunion to a stop and prompting Hiccup and Toothless to look in the direction of the Night Fury sculpture. Hiccup didn't know what to think of that roar, but Toothless was already at the ready to attack; teeth out, back hunched, growling sounds and his tail was warped around Hiccup in protection. The situation also seemed dire once the Night Furies behind them let out a soft howl before bowing their heads.

Then, out of the shadowy part behind the rocks, came out another dragon. It was a Night Fury as well, supporting the shape and dark color of the breed. The major difference of it though, was the size of it; which even if compared to some of the other Night Furies was still pretty big, and the open scales on its back. To top it all off, its head and back were glowing with blue colors.

Toothless started growling louder while tightening his tail around Hiccup even more, while the Viking was in a state of both amazement and fear. "Okay, now I'm a lot more worried…"

* * *

 **Didn't see that one coming, did you?**

 **We will get more into everything next time, but I did plant a lot of seeds regarding future developments in this story. Hope you guys like them because I had tons of fun coming up with these ideas!**

 **See you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, chapter 4 is here!**

 **Sorry for the late update. I had a holiday during the last weekend, and between all the meals and family stuff I barly had any time to update or even think about writing anything else. But the important thing is that that's all done and we have a new chapter now!**

 **So without further ado... Enjoy!**

* * *

As Hiccup watched the older Night Fury advancing slowly in his and Toothless's direction and looking very much like his dragon's Alpha state, conflicted thoughts were running through his mind. On the one hand, both Toothless and he found other Night Furies, something they have been looking for years. But on the other hand, this specific Night Fury looked a lot like it was going to rip out their other leg and tail fin respectively, something Hiccup was willing to bet neither him, nor Toothless wanted.

It kept advancing slowly towards them; either out of age or trying to look menacing, Hiccup wasn't entirely sure. Toothless kept growling as his back hunched up a bit more than it already was, ready to attack this Night Fury if it will come to it. Hiccup did nothing in order to threat the beast, but he did try to stand tall and show that he wasn't intimidated by it. His fingers were tickling the edge of his sword just in case, though. The Night Furies behind the due were bowing their heads down, most likely out of respect for this older Night Fury. Throughout this entire inspection, they were sending confused looks at each other, like they were in the middle of something but weren't entirely sure on which side they should be.

When the old Night Fury got closer and closer to Hiccup and Toothless, it examined them both. Obviously, Hiccup was the stranger case as humans weren't regular on this island; especially after what happened all these years ago, but Toothless was also a rare sight to the beast. What was that thing on his back, and what were all the things connected to it? When it turned its face from the growling Toothless to the frightened Hiccup, the dragon caught sight of the human's leg. It was metallic and able to fit whatever Toothless had on him, so it seemed.

Understanding that the dragon needed the Viking in order to fly, the old Night Fury took pity on Toothless for him not being independent. After it let out a small snarl which sounded like a cocky remark, supported by the un-impressed look on its face, the Night Fury let out a loud roar which was probably heard around the entire island and caused the Night Furies which found Hiccup and Toothless to keep their heads down.

Before the Night Fury could have finished its scream, Toothless retaliated with a loud roar of his own. Hiccup figured out during that moment that this Night Fury was the queen of the nest they were in, as it was common for every group of dragons living on an island to have a leader. The roar Toothless let out left no room for confusion, he was the Alpha dragon, the king of all dragons and he wasn't going to let a lesser queen threaten him, nor Hiccup.

As Toothless roared proudly, the Night Furies behind him were still bowing their heads, only now they were also shaking uncontrollably from the fear of their queen and the Alpha dragon going against each other. One was their everyday leader, one was their somewhat rightful king; which one should they support if this goes down to a fight? The Night Fury queen herself, lost a bit of her confidence once Toothless made his position known, and when his roar ended he huffed through his nose in pride as if to tell her she shouldn't mess with him, or with Hiccup.

The Night Fury queen, even with her breed's dissrespect towards the Alpha dragon in mind, slightly bowed her head to him which caused Toothless to sit down in a straight pose as if to accept her apology. Once that was going on, Hiccup expected the queen to turn back from her Alpha mode to her normal state, as she was no longer offensive. However, her back was still glowing with blue plasma and her spines were still open. Wasn't this mode supposed to end once the Night Fury was no longer mad?

Hiccup examined the look on the dragon's face. She didn't seem as willing to attack as she was a moment ago, but she didn't seem to be all that calm and freindly as well. "Hey, listen." Hiccup dared to try and talk to her, causing her unclear expression to turn in his direction alongside Toothless's surprised face, as he had no idea what his rider was attempting by talking to her. "We do not wish any bad will to you. We didn't even plan to come across your nest…" Hiccup continued, waving his hands downwards as slowly and calmly as he could. "But it looks like Toothle… I mean, the Alpha's tail is in no condition for flight." He gestured to Toothless's tail, making the Night Fury queen observe the wounded tail yet again. "I will just need a day, maybe two, to fix it and we will be gone. You won't have to worry about seeing us ever again once we leave. Right, Bud?" Toothless made a sound which sounded like a confirmation to Hiccup, who put his hand on the dragon's head.

The queen looked at Hiccup, trying to catch any signs of lying he may have dropped. He didn't look like someone that could cause much damage to her followers like these other humans; but the fact he came to the island with the Alpha, and the fact the Alpha apparently needed him in order to fly, made him something that they should all watch out for.

The queen then turned her face towards Toothless. Without the constant snarling and huge presence he had, this Night Fury didn't seem like much of a challenge to her. In fact, looking at him more closely made her realize she knew that Night Fury from way back. She could tell from his wide eyes and smug expression that he was that same Night Fury which went against her and left the nest years ago. But did he recognize her? And how did this impulsive Night Fury ended up as the Alpha instead of those big white ice monsters? The queen decided to not find out now and simply backed away from the pair, they didn't seem like they could cause much damage to her nest. Once she had decided that the matter was closed, the queen approached the Night Furies who brought Hiccup and Toothless to her. With a loud roar, she told them that they were dismissed and allowed to live.

The Night Furies dropped their heads in respect for her before leaving the place and splitting up. All of them but one, which found it hard to decide if it should listen to the queen now that the Alpha dragon is right in front of it. The queen approached it, roaring at it again in case the dragon didn't get the message that it wasn't needed around her anymore. The Queen's roar caused the dragon to jitter in fear, not sure which ruler he should follow.

The Night Furies weren't like any other type of dragons. They were never bothered with being a part of the rest of the dragon society, restricting their contact with the other breeds; and whenever a different dragon would come across their nest, the Night Furies would always find their traditions like sniffing and playing around a bit wired. As such, Night Furies always lived as far away from other dragons as possible, believing that they are better on their own. In regards to the so called Alpha; they have heard of it, but were never bothered to live under its control. It seems, however, that whenever they were around the Alpha, priorities would change.

The Night Fury was stressed, evidenced by its constant shaking. Eventually, Toothless let out a sound which was addressed as a calm approval to leave. The Night Fury looked at Toothless, who nodded at him, before quickly bowing its head and making a quick getaway from the sight. The queen was shocked by what had just happened, before she saw Toothless's proud pose; consisted of his eyes being half closed, a cocky smile on his face and his chest being pushed out.

The queen growled for a bit, but she didn't do anything in response to what just happened. She just slowly retreated to behind the Night Fury head sculpture, leaving Hiccup and Toothless to do whatever they pleased.

"Well, that was very… eventful." Hiccup expressed his opinion on the recent events before patting Toothless, who smiled and purred in pleasure. "I have to admit; you really impressed me, Bud. You are a better Alpha than I thought you will be." Even though Hiccup meant the complement in the most sincere way possible, Toothless's pleasured look suddenly turned into a shocked one as his eyes jolted open, sending an un-approving glance at his rider before hitting Hiccup's head with one of his wings.

"Oh, what? It's not like you expected me to be a good chief." Hiccup replied annoyingly as Toothless laughed at his reaction, most likely confirming that he still doesn't think Hiccup is a good chief. Not amused himself, Hiccup positioned his hand in front of Toothless's nose and pinched it, reminding the Night Fury that he shouldn't push his luck by mocking him.

Once the laughing was done, Hiccup got to business. "Okay, Bud; let's check how big the damage caused to your tail is." Toothless backed away for a bit before moving his tail so that Hiccup could examine it. "Hmm… Well, at least the basic skeleton for the tail is there." He said, noticing how the metallic wiring itself was still somewhat operational, as well as the part connecting the prostatic tail fin to the actual tail fin. "Looks like the only damage is the fabric being burned; the rest seems to be okay."

As Hiccup finished observing the tail, he returned to pet Toothless's nose. "If we are lucky, I can probably find something around here that will help up get back to Berk." He said, causing Toothless to nod in understanding. "Until then, it seems to be getting late. Let's call this a day and get started on getting out of here tomorrow?" Toothless nodded again, laying on the ground before lifting one of his wings and gesturing for Hiccup to sleep against him." The chief giggled at the wide-eyed, innocent, expression of the dragon before laying against his body.

"Good Night, Toothless." Hiccup said before the Night Fury pet his head with his chin, as if replying the greeting.

* * *

 **Okay, I need to explain some things. This entire "Night Furies not supporting the Alpha" thing came from a very small point in "How to Train Your Dragon 2". In the scene where Valka shows Hiccup the Alpha, notice that there is a small moment where Toothless bows his head, but he looks very un-comfortable doing so. Also, notice that when Drago's Alpha takes over all the dragons the effect is immediate while Toothless is able to fight it off for a bit and eventually break it with Hiccup's help. I'm not sure if this was intentional, but I decided to use it as a plot point. Nothing about the Night Fury culture written here is confirmed or anything, I made all of that up. Hope you guys like it!**

 **If you have any other question about the events of this chapter, then you're most likely supposed to have it. If you have a question regarding my Night Fury theory, feel free to ask.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you got something to say and I'll see you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a new chapter!**

 **I just want to say that I'm grateful to all of your reviews and feedbacks! You have no idea how happy you people made me with the reviews you gave to the previous chapter. I can't thank you enough!**

 **As for today, we have a simpler and a shorter chapter. It doesn't have much but I still enjoyed writing it and it does move on the plot a bit.**

 **Hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning didn't arrive quickly for the Viking chief and the Alpha dragon. If the fact that both crashed landed on a distant island, which turned out to be a Night Fury nest and had a queen which wasn't exactly welcoming them with open arms, didn't ease their rest, it was most likely the fact they were sleeping in the field and not their home.

Hiccup and Toothless weren't strangers to sleeping in the wild, as they liked to disappear every now and again for a night or two; but apparently the lack of travelling in the past year has taken its toll on the due's field sleeping capabilities.

When Hiccup felt the sun shining upon his closed eyes, he groaned in displeasure as he was just getting comfortable in his sleeping position, and here was the sun giving him a cynical wake up call. Toothless was rudely woken up by the sun as well, which he wasn't a big fan of to begin with. The dragon growled in frustration as he realized it was time to get up, before proceeding to lick his paw and wash his eyes with it.

"I agree, Toothless. The sun can be annoying sometimes…" Hiccup muttered, as he ran a hand through his messy hair in order to try and fix it, still being a bit sleepy. As he was doing that, Hiccup noticed the Night Fury queen heading out from behind the rock sculpture, and he didn't miss the fact that her back was still glowing with the same shades of blue from the other night. She sent both Hiccup and Toothless a glare, which they both interpreted as her way of saying she still didn't fully approve of them staying on her nest for a full night.

The two continued to follow her slow movement until she eventually stopped looking at them and leapt into the sky, flapping her massive wings in order to take flight. "Either us staying here is REALLY bugging her, or there is something about that Alpha State we don't know." Hiccup said as he got up from sitting on the ground, cleaning his armor from any dirt that may have stuck unto it. "I thought you entered that mode only when you were angry." He told Toothless his theory about this "Alpha State" as he dubbed it.

After Hiccup examined the damage caused to Toothless's tail again, this time being able to see it more clearly as it was morning, Hiccup sighed and turned to face Toothless. "So, we know the tail is not in as bad a shape as it could have been…" He trailed off, receiving a few light pushes from Toothless, who encouraged him to go on. "The bad news is I have no clue if I can find something that could replicate the tail-fin." Hiccup said, thoughts about Toothless and him being stuck on the island filling his mind.

Toothless gave Hiccup a soft lick in order to cheer him up. When Hiccup looked up at him with an expression between happy and sad, Toothless gave him his famous toothless smile, knowing it always cheers Hiccup up.

"Thanks, Bud." Hiccup thanked his friend for the "pep talk" while petting his nose for a bit. "Anyway, I will go and look for something that might be able to help us. You… hang out here with the other Night Furies. See how your subjects, and somewhat relatives, are doing and stuff. Pretty sure they will be excited about the Alpha being here."

As Hiccup said those words, trying to sound as optimistic as he could, Toothless howled a bit in sadness; trying to tell Hiccup that Night Furies weren't as respectful to the Alpha dragon. Hiccup however, being a human, didn't always understand completely what Toothless meant with his ways of communication. "You will be okay, Toothless. Now, let's find out if there is something for us to use. We will meet up back here." And with that being said, Hiccup went on to look for something he could use to fix Toothless's tail, while the dragon went in a separate way.

* * *

Toothless rolled his eyes at Hiccup's behavior. Sometimes he was sure Hiccup could understand him better than any other dragon; but other times, the Night Fury found it amazing how the both of them could have gotten along so well without always understanding what the other side was going through.

Toothless walked around the island, coming across a few other Night Furies who lived there. They mostly eyed him suspiciously. Either because of the saddle on his back or because of his position was made known among the other Night Furies, Toothless wasn't entirely sure. He did take notice of how a few of the dragons he came across did lower their heads to him. They didn't seem to do it much out of respect, more like they did it because it was customary.

Another thing that Toothless noticed during his exploring of the island was the fact that a few of the Night Furies had their backs glowing with blue plasma. The sight somewhat made sense to him with the queen, as she was the leader, but what happened that caused them to be in this mode all the time? Toothless has entered this glowing back mode only once, that was a year ago, and the situation didn't re-accrue ever since. When trying to think of how he made it work to begin with, he remembered being angry with the previous Alpha for making him do a terrible thing and for almost killing Hiccup. Maybe anger was what triggered that mode; but most of the Night Furies staring at him weren't angry, but more suspicious and confused about him, yet their backs still glow.

As Toothless continued to wonder around the island, followed by every Night Fury's gaze, something seemed to have happened when all of the attention was shifted towards it and all the Night Furies hurried to see what was up. As both the Alpha and a dragon trying to fit in with the rest of his breed, Toothless hurried in the direction of the event.

It seemed like two Night Furies, one had his back glowing while the other didn't, were in a middle of a fight as evident by them growling at each other and circling around the area in preparation for a fight. Toothless watched the two circling around, actually debating if he should intervene with the fight. On the one hand, he was the Alpha and his job was to stop fights between dragons which shared a nest. However, he kept reminding himself, Night Furies aren't huge supporters of the Alpha dragon and if he took charge of a situation the queen of the nest should handle, it might create more suspicion around him.

After watching the two dragons still preparing to fight, while also sending loud roars and snarls at one another which also probably served them for arguing, Toothless found out a the cause for the fight; a pile of fish located between the two dragons. Apparently, the fight was over food, something Toothless was all too familiar with from Berk. Upon seeing the sight of the Night Fury queen flying above the area, most likely picking up at the upcoming commotion, Toothless figured he won't have to intervene after all.

However, the queen hadn't landed and even seemed to be completely ignoring the situation. Seeing the two dragons were still hungry for each other's blood more than the fish they were fighting over, Toothless let out a loud roar which caused all the Night Furies to look at him.

Working on instinct and ignoring the fact that thousands of large green eyes were staring at him like he just crashed landed out of nowhere with a human companion, Toothless made his way towards the arguing Night Furies. The disabled Alpha might not have shown it with his serious face, but on the inside he was stressing out like mad. It's not the action of stopping the fight which stressed him out, but his fellow Night Furies's reactions to him taking over when the queen chose to do nothing.

Toothless arrived at the clearing where the argument was taking place and knowing the two dragons won't co-operate with him and try to explain the situation, he made his way to the source of the problem, the pile of fish.

Thinking he was about to eat their fish the Night Furies snarled at him, objecting to the idea of him touching their food, king or not. Toothless quickly replied with a roar aimed at the both of them, telling them he wouldn't take any of their fish. While not sure if they should trust him or not, they didn't attack or replied with another sound. It didn't matter if the Alpha wasn't as important to the Night Furies as other dragons; this Night Fury had presumably taken down a Bewilderbeast so getting into a fight with him wasn't an option.

After examining the pile of fish for a few seconds, Toothless used his tale to throw some of the fish in the direction of the glowing Night Fury and the rest in the direction of the other. When there was only one fish left where the pile once stood, Toothless swiped it in half with his tail and gave each half to each Night Fury, thus giving each dragon an equal half of the meal.

The Night Furies watching the event, not to mention the ones which were just about to fight, looked at Toothless with wide eyes, apparently blown away by this solution.

Toothless only let out a small sound with a nod of his head towards the fish, as if telling them they are allowed to eat, before turning away from them and heading somewhere else. Just then, Toothless heard two howls directed at him. When he turned around, he saw the two Night Furies which almost fought in front of him, bowing their heads slightly in gratitude. Toothless smiled at them, signaling it was no problem, and the two smiled back at him. They were also without visible teeth.

Once the dragons left to eat their meal, more and more Night Furies approached Toothless. As opposed to attacking or disrespecting him, they were thanking him and praising him for his action, followed by numerous bows, which he accepted from all of the dragons.

There was one Night Fury, however, which caught Toothless's eye the most. It had a glowing back, like most of the Night Furies, as it seemed, but the lighter shade of blue signaled that it was a female Night Fury. Toothless looked at this girl Night Fury with wide excited eyes, the kind of eyes one has when re-united with a beloved one. The female Night Fury approached Toothless and bowed her head in respect. Even if he wasn't the Alpha and even if he hadn't stopped the fight, he was still the only dragon that she adored more than all others.

Fully realizing this was who he thought she was, Toothless rolled his eyes and motioned for her to stop bowing, as in his opinion she had nothing to bow for. When she brought her head up to look at him again, she also fully recognized this was who she thought it was. He had changed a lot, but he still had these wide, big, loveable eyes and that all too adorable teeth-lacking smile. The girl Night Fury proceeded to lick the part between his two eyes as well as his head, causing Toothless to jump happily around her.

All the watching Night Furies cooed when they watched the reunion going on before them and Toothless happily rubbed his forehead against the female Night Fury's neck, she returned the affection by lowering her head so that her neck will collide with the top of his head.

Toothless then realized that he had found his family. He had found his home.

* * *

 **Why, who's that female Night Fury? You can guess or wait until next time to find out. Whatever you prefer!**

 **I enjoyed writing Toothless being a leader. It's not something we are used to see, so it was an interesting scene to plan and write.**

 **Hope you liked what you read and I'll see you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh boy, people! This chapter has a lot of discoveries in it. I tried my best to make sure they will be as natural and not forced as much as I could. You will understand later once you'll read the chapter.**

 **I seriously hope you will like all of it! Leave a review if you've got something to say!**

* * *

Hiccup never thought he would consider a situation where he was the only human on an island filled with Night Furies as wired. In fact, he never thought he will be in a situation like this for a good few years now. Yet here he was; exploring said island while passing by a number of Night Furies which eyed him suspiciously.

Hiccup knew the reason for this treatment, seeing how humans were probably rare visitors on this island. It took him six years to find this nest after all, so maybe they just didn't want to be found or disturbed. This did beg the question of why Toothless was attacking Berk with the Red Death's army and didn't stay here with the rest of his breed.

While thinking about this question as he explored the nest, avoiding confrontations with the Night Furies as he didn't want to present himself as a threat to them, especially when he showed up on the island with not only another Night Fury, but the Alpha itself, the young chief took notice how some of the Night Furies he came across had glowing backs. Just what is it with this mode? Hiccup's thought process on the matter was cut once he came across a few broken ships, which looked more Slavic other than Viking ships, and have apparently crushed on the island.

"A random ship which crushed on the hidden Night Fury nest?" Hiccup wondered out loud once he saw the sight of it. "Convenience, your name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" He said with a smile as he headed towards the ship. There has to be something on there that he can use in order to fix Toothless's tail.

Once Hiccup climbed on board one of the ship, the first things that caught his eye were the skeletons lying on deck. The sailors were all dressed in armor which looked familiar to Hiccup in an un-favorable way. The not so pleasant sight encouraged the chief to explore the other parts of the ship in the hopes of finding some work tools for his target. Hiccup took note of the sails, thinking they could survive as a tail fin for Toothless until they will arrive back at Berk.

With no time to lose, Hiccup took out the small hidden knife located above his hand armor and started cutting the large sail hanging off the ship's torn. He will measure a more accurate size for the tail once he will get back to Toothless.

After cutting the sail off, Hiccup started looking for more tools around the ship. At one point, he thought of the un-comfortable option of looking for tools in the skeletons' armors. "Uh… why did these guys have to die?" He muttered to himself as he examined the armors, trying very carefully to not touch any inside body parts or the actual skeletons.

While succeeding in finding some other tolls that will help him in fixing the tail, Hiccup found something he never thought about finding in a dead soldier's armor; a journal. It seemed like one of these soldiers had a small book which he apparently used to either write stuff in, or sketch ideas for weapons and equipment, like Hiccup does with his own sketch books.

Hiccup observed the small book, looking between it and the dead soldier. "Well, I don't think he will mind if I take a look." He said to himself before picking the book up and flipping through its pages. It seemed like these men were indeed soldiers in some kind of army, based on what was written about finding more recruits and serving their leader. Hiccup found it impressive that the man writing this seemed to have deep hatred towards his boss, but has never mentioned him by name in any of the pages Hiccup has read through.

But then it hit the chief like a bomb. The name of the boss was revealed to him at the end of one of the reports. Hiccup knew that name, a name he wished to forget and not to be reminded of again. Yet, here it was, written in clear Runes before him…

Drago Bludvist

Once he saw that name, Hiccup's eyes widened in shock and he didn't feel sorry for the demise of the soldiers anymore. But even with the bad taste the name left in his mouth, Hiccup continued reading the last few written pages.

"This Drago is impossible." Hiccup read from the journal. "Everyone in this army knows about his prostatic, why does he feel the need to cover it with a cape all of the sudden? And a cape made out of a Night Fury skin…" Hiccup trailed off at that, feeling like something has hurt him in the stomach. He remembered Astrid and some of the other riders of his age telling him how he used his cape to block out one of the dragon's fire breath. Could that have come from a… Night Fury?

"I don't even think this breed actually exists. But then again, I couldn't believe this pathetic hatchling would grow into this giant monster and that it will obey Drago after the way he mistreated it." Hiccup kept on reading, slowly seeing where this thing was going once he had reached that point of the journal.

The Viking thought he had read enough of this guy's life, but there was one more entry before the pages turned blank again. "So apparently Night Furies do exist. I couldn't believe there would be one, yet there is a whole nest full of them. Drago and some of the other soldiers are in the battlefield now, warring against these Night Furies. Most of them are black but some of them have those glowing blue backs…" Hiccup stopped for a second when he read these words. This "form" or "state" seems like a Night Fury tradition when things get rough, yet how come some of them have their backs glow when there is no danger in sight?

"Drago is now running back to the main ship, a dea…" Hiccup gulped at the word. True, he had seen his father along with some of the other Vikings on Berk take a dragon's life before, but the thought of a dead dragon from the same breed his best friend belonged to made Hiccup fell incredibly sick and un-easy. Followed by a deep breath to calm down, Hiccup continued reading.

"…Night Fury on his back. Someone is sending a dragon from our own army, Whispering Death I think it is, to hold off a Night Fury from following Drago while the others help him carry the body. Drago now calls on the big dragon to come out of the water and attack. I sure hope it'll help because some of these things are charging in the direction of the ships…"

These were the last words written in the journal, most likely because the soldier was killed during said attack. Hiccup didn't know how to stomach everything he had just read. This could have been the reason why the Night Fury queen looks at him like a threat, and Toothless being with him might have dragged some of the fire towards the dragon.

But the thing Hiccup was shocked with the most was the fact that Drago had attacked this place, most likely years ago, in order to get a cape made out of a Night Fury skin to protect him. He also tortured that Bewilderbeast he controlled according to this guy. All of this new information just made Hiccup glad this horrible man died after that battle back on Berk.

Once he was done reading, Hiccup threw the journal back at the skeleton and got out of there with everything he needed…

* * *

With the sail hanging around his shoulders and the tolls he'll need in order to achieve his re-make the fin, Hiccup started looking for Toothless so that he could take measures for the tail. Along the way, he once again crossed paths with some of the Night Furies which inhabited the island. Following by what he read a few moments earlier and his desire to not startle them and make them feel un-easy, Hiccup just walked by them without acknowledging them. If he won't do anything to them, they will most likely not see him as a threat.

After a few minutes of looking, Hiccup came across a group of Night Furies chasing each other in a playful manner with some of the other ones watching them. Again, Hiccup noticed that while some of them looked normal, some had the glowing backs even though they were in no danger at all. What did cause it to activate then? Hiccup didn't have time to wonder a lot about the matter, as he noticed one of the playing dragons had a saddle on its back and a tail fin missing. The chief would recognize that Night Fury everywhere, even when it turns out he isn't the last of its kind.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called, causing the specific Night Fury to turn his head in his direction. When Toothless saw Hiccup standing with what appeared to be the stuff which will make his new tail fin, he ran towards Hiccup at full speed and knocked his rider off of his foot, giving him a few licks with his tongue. Some of the Night Furies in the area looked at Toothless with amusement from his actions with the human; but some were also a bit suspicious about this friend of his.

"Yeah, I found some stuff in order to fix your tail…" Hiccup said as he struggled to get up, slightly managing to pet the happy dragon's nose. When he saw the entire attention their little thing got, Hiccup's eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face. "It does seem like you made some new friends…" He said as he took a step closer, but the Night Furies slightly backed away, most likely out of fear.

"Oh no, wait…" Hiccup yelled, holding his hands up in front of him in an attempt to calm them down. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not what you think I am…" He said, knowing what it is they were afraid of. Toothless came to his friend's aid by lightly roaring at the dragons in front of them, believing they would listen to him if he'll say Hiccup won't harm any of them.

Eventually, one Night Fury approached Hiccup. It didn't seem scared and it even looked like it was familiar with him. Toothless encouraged Hiccup to advance towards the Night Fury by pushing Hiccup's back with his head. When Hiccup did manage to put his hand on the Night Fury's nose, he recognized it was the same Night Fury he met after he landed in the nest. "Oh, it's you!" He said as he continued to scratch the Night Fury's nose, which the dragon seemed to enjoy. "Didn't get the chance to thank you for helping me find Toothless. Is too late for that?"

In response to Hiccup's question, the dragon licked his face as if to mimic Toothless's action, believing it was a way to treat friendly humans. It did stop the gesture once Toothless lightly growled at it, not allowing any other dragon to lick his friend's face. When the Night Fury backed away, Hiccup calmed it down. "I appreciate it, but his saliva is hard enough to wash." Hiccup giggled as he scratched Toothless's head before adding "Also, he is really jealous of other dragons liking me."

At the sound of these words, Toothless's eyes half closed out of displeasure with Hiccup's words and the Alpha slapped the chief's head with his tail. "Oh, you are jealous. Don't hide it you big baby…" Hiccup muttered as he lightly pushed Toothless's head away and rolled his eyes. The dragons looked to be entertained by the interaction between the two of them; some of them even let out sounds that highly resembled laughter.

Once the dragons' giggling stopped, another Night Fury approached Hiccup. It was more gray than black and its back was glowing with the blue plasma as well. Toothless seemed really excited when this specific Night Fury came over to them, raising Hiccup's interest because it seemed like Toothless really wanted that Night Fury and Hiccup to meet. When it was close enough for Hiccup to touch, he noticed based on the dragon's facial features that it was actually a female dragon.

"You're a girl…" Hiccup exclaimed once he realized that. Shortly after, Toothless bounced happily around the two of them before stopping near the dragon and rubbing his head against her neck and upper body, an affection which was returned by the female. Seeing those two Night Furies act the way they were made Hiccup realize who that dragon was. "Toothless, is that your mother?"

Upon hearing that question, Toothless gave Hiccup his famous toothless grin and nodded at him. Hiccup didn't know how to react to this revelation other than smiling at the fact that his best friend seemed to have found his mother in this Night Fury nest.

Wanting for Hiccup to get to know his mother better, Toothless gave him a slight push towards the older dragon. Seeing how her son trusted this human and was pretty well acquainted with him, the mother let Hiccup pet her head some more. "I have no idea if you know what your son has accomplished, but trust me that he is the greatest and bravest dragon I know of." Hiccup told Toothless's mother as the actual dragon pushed his head under Hiccup's free arm.

"Can I ask where is Toothless's father?" The chief dared a question, causing both Toothless and his mother to bring their daces down. They were clearly sad about said father. Realizing he had touched a pretty big wound, Hiccup quickly apologized for the question. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I know what it feels like…"

Before he could have continued on with his speech, Toothless's mother showed Hiccup her left side. There were scars all over her body; scars which Hiccup recognized as something caused by a Whispering Death. All the sudden, Hiccup realized that it was the same Whispering Death the soldier wrote about and was a part of Drago's army; and it was also the one that killed the dead Night Fury, who's skin served as Drago's cloak. He also realized that this dead Night Fury was probably Toothless's father.

Sad by the discovery, Hiccup decided not to share the information of the father's fate with Toothless or the mother; at least not yet. But something else he realized did lift his spirit up a bit. The Whispering Death which followed Toothless all the way to Berk was probably the same Whispering Death which took part in the fight. It will explain why there was a Night Fury bite mark on that dragon's body. Could it also be that Toothless left the nest in order to seek revenge for his father?

"Well, you can be happy about one thing." Hiccup said after a few long quiet seconds. "Your son has battled that Whispering Death and defeated him. He has avenged his father properly and you should be proud of him." Hiccup told the mother, who's eyes opened up a bit from hearing about her son's deeds and bravery, before Toothless pushed his head between Hiccup's legs and gave him a boost up to the saddle on his back. "Um… I helped a bit. But it was mostly Toothless. Right, Bud?" He asked while rubbing the dragon's ear, much to Toothless's enjoyment.

Toothless's mother couldn't have been happier with her son. She thought he was a goner once he had decided to leave the nest after that battle where he lost his father. But, after seeing he was not only the Alpha dragon now, but has also completed his task and made a friend with a human, she was even more proud of him.

Her little Night Fury was indeed special…

* * *

 **Okay, to the explanations I need to deliver:**

 **1) There is this theory going around that Drago's cape is made out of a Night Fury's skin. Not only is it logical for many reasons, I thought it will be a good(If a bit sad) way to connect Hiccup and Toothless even more as both of their fathers were killed because of Drago.**

 **2) Yes. I'm aware it was confirmed that Drago is alive and will return in the third movie. But for what I was doing with this story, I felt it was better to make him dead in this.**

 **3) Was it ever explained what the history between Toothless and that Whispering Death was? I couldn't find anything, so I went with it being there on that night. Also, if it wasn't clear in the chapter itself, the reason Toothless left was in order to get revenge on the Whispering Death. I haven't thought about how he ended up attacking Berk with the Red Death's army and even if I did, explaining it in the story wouldn't have worked naturaly.**

 **That is all! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and waiting to hear your reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So today we have a simpler chapter. We don't have any shocking reveals like last time, this is a more fun chapter. We do learn something new, but nothing big happens... sort of...**

 **Anyway, hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Hiccup was busy working on Toothless's tail. He didn't intend to make a permeant replacement to the one which was burnt, but something that would help them get back to Berk so that he could make a better one.

After taking the measures of how big the tail should be by placing the sail he cut from the ship earlier over the metallic wires which somewhat survived the blast, Hiccup cut down the sail in the fin's shape and then got to work on checking the wires in order to see they were indeed fine and functional. The other Night Furies watched with interest and curiosity as Hiccup worked on the tail, amazed at how trusting Toothless was of this human being and at how they seemed to understand and communicate with each other.

When Hiccup finished adjusting the new fin, he examined it for a few seconds while wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Yeah, I think it's fine." He said before climbing unto Toothless's back and attaching his prosthetic foot to the mechanism which operated the tail. The dragons were at awe as they had just now noticed Hiccup was lacking one foot, and even more so when they saw he was using it to operate the tail and help Toothless fly.

Once in place, Hiccup moved his metallic leg a few times, causing the tail to open up and close down depending on the movement of the leg. "Seems to work alright…" He observed before turning to face Toothless. "What do you say, Bud? Ready to go back up to the skies?" Toothless looked at him for a second with eagerness in his eyes and a smile on his face, answering that he was indeed ready for flight. As Hiccup was hooking his safety wires, Toothless looked at all the Night Furies in front of him, including his mother, smiling at them as they were about to see how well Hiccup and him work together.

"Let's fly!" Hiccup shouted and without any further warning Toothless jolted up into the sky, leaving the other Night Furies to watch including the Night Fury queen herself, who didn't seem as impressed as the dragons she ruled over.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were flying higher and higher, the rider checking the tail every so often to make sure it was handling the job, which it seemed to do. At one point, they were joined by Toothless's mother and a few other Night Furies which decided to join them in the sky for the test flight. Noticing them tagging along caused Toothless to smile at them his famous grin, happy at how they seemed to warm up to him even with the title he now had. He was also happy that the Night Furies gave the impression that they also like Hiccup.

"Nice of you guys to join us…" Hiccup called to the other Night Furies, which all replied with a happy roar. Noticing the formation him, Toothless and the Night Furies were in made Hiccup remember the days when he would go flying with his friends back home, flying around in the same positions and locations with Toothless and him in the lead. Suddenly, an idea popped inside Hiccup's mind as he leaned over to Toothless's ear. "What do you say, Toothless? Shall we show them who the fastest dragon on Berk is?" He asked, receiving an approving growl from the dragon.

Without any delays Toothless sped up, leaving his fellow Night Furies behind him. Looking back, Hiccup checked if the tail is still functioning properly due to the acceleration, and he also noticed the other Night Furies were already about to catch up to them. "Should have seen that coming, given the fact we are talking about Night Furies…" Hiccup said to himself, realizing that they were bond to catch up shortly, because of them being the same breed as Toothless. Even so, when they did caught up, Toothless still managed to be slightly ahead of the others. Maybe he was technically a bit faster than the others.

After they were all done racing, Hiccup had one more feature of the tail to check out. "Well, here comes the big one." He said as he opened the tail and locked it in its place. "How do you feel, Bud?" Toothless replied with a soft sound and a nod of his head; telling the Viking that he could glide on his own.

To the surprise of the other Night Furies, Hiccup suddenly detached his foot from its place and stood up on Toothless's back, balancing himself in order not to fall. "Okay, Bud. You know what to do. If this goes well, we can go home." Hiccup encouraged before he jumped off of Toothless and dived down through the sky. Toothless dove right after him and he was followed by the other confused Night Furies. Hiccup was familiar with free falling alongside his best friend, but the experience of other Night Furies diving down alongside them was a new thing which he couldn't believe he was going through at the moment.

Hiccup smiled at his Alpha friend who acted nothing like a leader at the moment, smiling and letting his tongue fly in the wind. Toothless sent the same smile to all the dragons which joined them, and they smiled back at him like he had delivered them with the most fun they had in years. Hiccup himself was also having the time of his life. How many Vikings could say they ski-dived with a bunch of Night Furies? As far as he was aware, no one but himself got to experience this wonderful feeling.

"Are you ready, Toothless?" Hiccup screamed, receiving a happy howl and a smirk full of teeth as an answer. Without any other word, Hiccup put his arms near his legs and once he opened them a pair of fabric wings covered the distance between his arms and body, allowing him to glide in the air alongside the dragons.

The Night Furies couldn't believe their eyes. This human was just full of surprises; he was friends with the Alpha dragon, he could help him fly, he seemed to understand them, and now he was even able to fly alongside them by himself. He started to seem more like a dragon than a human being. The wide eyed dragons were soon brought out of their trance when Toothless let out a small growl, telling them to form in a circle beneath Hiccup. The Night Furies followed the Alpha's wishes and they were all gliding slightly underneath the gliding chief.

"Uh, Toothless?" Hiccup asked. "What are you guys doing?"

With the formation being set, Toothless roared and all of the Night Furies shot their plasma blasts at the same point of air below Hiccup. Toothless remembered that his shots' blasts could help his friend get more air time, so he wanted to see what would happen if multiple Night Furies will all fire at once.

All of the dragons obeyed the command, and since some of them were also supporting their glowing backs, meaning more powerful shots, the blast ended up being a lot stronger than anticipated. "What are you DOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…..?!" Hiccup screamed endlessly as he was blown all the way up into the clouds, thanks to the powerful blast. Toothless's eyes widened in shock as he didn't expect this outcome. With no time to waste, the Alpha activated the fins on his back in order to allow him more agility in the air while his tail was locked.

Making an effort to fly higher and higher up in order to catch Hiccup, Toothless hoped the explosion hasn't killed him and that he would come black down eventually. The Alpha Night Fury was already starting to lose his energy. The spines helped him in reaching heights but it was also making him tired because the lack of support from his left fin. Luckily, Toothless noticed something falling down towards him. After inspecting it more, he noticed that it was Hiccup, who was falling down without his gliders in order to fall down faster.

Once Toothless was in reach, Hiccup opened his gliders in order to slow down the fall and Toothless positioned himself underneath him in order to catch him. The moment Hiccup landed on the saddle, he hooked his leg into its place and hugged Toothless's neck tightly while guiding him back down. "Don't… ever… do that again…" Hiccup said through heavy breathing and it was answered by a soft howl from Toothless, who apologized for the crazy stunt.

* * *

When everyone eventually landed back on the ground, Hiccup did seem satisfied with the overall flight. "The tail works great." He said while petting Toothless's head, looking like he had forgotten about the entire being blown up thing. "We can get back to Berk using it with no problems." He said with a smile, which caused Toothless to smile back and jump around.

Both then turned their attention to the Night Furies which joined them on their little test run. Toothless, of course, went straight towards his mother, who petted his head with her chin lovingly, praising him for his maneuvers with the restricting tail and for quickly leaping into action when he saw Hiccup was in trouble.

Toothless's mother had also approached Hiccup and petted his head the same way, which he took as her thanking him for helping her son fly with the lack of a left tail fin. "No problem… Miss Night Fury…" Hiccup said to her, not really sure on how to address her. She proceeded to also lick Hiccup on the face, causing Toothless to laugh as he knew Hiccup wasn't a fan of that. "I see you got that from your mother…" He muttered while both mother and son enjoyed his reaction.

After he cleaned himself up, Hiccup decided to check something out. He approached Toothless's mother with his hand raised towards her until he touched her nose. After scratching it for a few seconds, Hiccup looked under her chin. His mother told him how to find out what a dragon's age is, and he was using this information now. Turns out, Toothless's mother was forty five years old. Out of continued curiosity, Hiccup checked the age of the other Night Furies which hung out with him and Toothless that day, some had glowing backs while the others didn't.

After checking around six or seven of them, Hiccup noticed that the Night Furies with the glowing backs were aged above the thirties, while the younger ones below said age were with regular backs. When Hiccup was about to stop checking, as he believed he found the answer he was looking for, one more Night Fury approached him. Its back was glowing but Hiccup could recognize it was the same dragon that found him after the crash. He didn't have his back glow up until now, so what happened? It didn't seem like it was angry or something. While checking its age, Hiccup saw that said dragon was now twenty eight years old.

As he thought about it more and more, Hiccup came to realize that this state was apparently a thing the Night Furies got with age. Thinking about it more, it seemed like Toothless was the youngest out of all the Night Furies, being only twenty one years old. Could it be that once reaching a certain age the Night Fury starts to have this glowing back all the time? That was something he would have to tell Fishlegs, who's been trying to find an explanation for Toothless's sudden change the day they fought Drago.

When Hiccup reunited with Toothless, who looked like he was chatting with his mother and a few other Night Furies, he updated him on the situation. "Hey, Bud. I've been thinking…" He started, the dragon looking at him, his big green eyes focused on his rider. "It's already getting dark, so what do you say we'll head back tomorrow?" Hiccup asked, and then took a deep breath. Seeing how Toothless found other dragons of the same breed; his own mother even, Hiccup was going to tell Toothless that once they'll get back to Berk he will rebuild the automatic tail fin which will allow Toothless to fly on his own, so he could head back to the nest once Hiccup is back home.

But, as Hiccup was trying to form his sentences and get over the fact his journey with his best friend was probably coming to an end, a loud roar caught the attention of all the Night Furies. It was the Night Fury queen. She didn't look extremely happy, in fact, she was the exact opposite as her constant growling and hissing showed. Her eyes were narrowed on Toothless, who was starting to enter into defensive mode and lightly warped his tail around Hiccup.

Once she made it to point blank range with the Alpha, she let out a loud roar in his direction. The Night Furies were all in shock, looking at each other with wide eyes and constant howls at what they have just heard. Hiccup didn't need to be an expert in Dragonese in order to understand what was going on.

The Night Fury queen has challenged Toothless to a fight over the Alpha title.

Looking at all the Night Furies around the area, and finally at both Hiccup and his mother, Toothless faced the queen and roared at her himself.

He accepted the challenge.

* * *

 **A fight is upon us! Look forward to it in the next update!**

 **About the entire "glowing backs" thing, my theory is that at a certain age a Night Fury just starts being in this mode from the end of "How to Train Your Dragon 2" all the time. The reason for that is age. At a certain age(Let's say twenty, like in Toothless's case) a Night Fury could start going into this mode when being angered(Hence, Night FURY). When the dragon reaches a certain age, it eventually goes into this mode at all times, regardless of how calm or angry it is. That's the short version; if you want my full theory, go to Berk's Forumvine and look for either the "Headcanons" topic or "Other Night Furies" topic. It's on there...**

 **Just now realized how much of a commercial this is. Oh well...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and leave a review if you got something to say!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, you guys have waited, and so here we go! The fight between Toothless and the Night Fury queen! Which dragon will come out on top? Read and find out!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

All the Night Furies stood in a circle after Toothless accepted the Night Fury queen's challenge, making something like a make-shift arena for the fight. Throughout the entire preparation, all the dragons were howling among themselves, probably questioning their queen's motives and if they think the Alpha could take her down in this young age and with half a tail to work with.

Once all the Night Furies made the arena boundaries, the queen took her place and got into her fighting position, her back hunched over in defense. In front of her, Toothless, accompanied by his mother and Hiccup, was entering the same pose. Toothless's mother nudged him a bit for good luck before she joined the Night Fury circle. Hiccup, however, stayed by his friend. "Okay, Bud. Let's do this." But as soon as Hiccup was about to climb unto the dragon's back, the Night Fury queen released a mighty roar which caused all the other Night Furies to lower their bodies to the ground out of fear while Hiccup turned his head to look at her, Toothless defending him with his tail.

The queen growled and pointed for the circle with her head, mentioning for Hiccup to join it as she wanted to face Toothless alone. "Sorry, but there's no way I'm sitting this one…" Hiccup's words were cut when Toothless growled at him, causing the chief to look at him surprisingly. "You want to do this on your own?" He asked, and the dragon barked in approval. Having no ways of arguing the situation, Hiccup bent over to open Toothless's prosthetic fin and then locked it so Toothless could at least go airborne if needed. "Good luck, Toothless." He petted the dragon one more time before joining the Night Fury circle, standing by Toothless's mother.

Once Hiccup was out of the ring, the Night Furies generated purple lights inside their mouths, signaling the importance of this fight as it wasn't just any dragon the queen was facing but the Alpha dragon, making the fight a lot more important than one against a random dragon. Hiccup was in awe once he saw the purple lights. He had seen dragons do something similar before, when he first met his mother, but the sight of a purple fire instead of the regular orange one was way more impressive to look at in his opinion.

However, Hiccup suddenly remembered that it wasn't a light show that he was watching, but a fight to the death featuring his best friend. The Viking chief quickly averted his eyes back to the arena, where Toothless and the queen were slowly circling around each other. Both had their backs up in a hunch, their heads were low and they mostly communicated through snarls and growls.

After a few more seconds of them circling around each other, the Night Furies stopped the purple lights and the fight began.

Toothless and the queen charged at each other the second the lights were off. Once close to one another both stood up on their back legs and started trying to hit each other with their paws. The two tried to scratch one another with their sharp claws but every time Toothless waved his paw in order to land an attack, the queen blocked it with her own paw which she intended to attack Toothless with, but was blocked. The two constantly moved back and forth on their back two legs, quite unsteadily as expected from a dragon in that position during a fight. Followed by constant attempts to hit the queen, Toothless got the idea to slash both of his paws against her at the same time instead of just one at a time. The queen was hit by the attack and the Alpha used the opportunity to pin her down to the ground and bite her.

Hiccup and Toothless's mother looked at the fight with a bit more optimism in their eyes when Toothless managed to get an advantage over the queen. The rest of the Night Furies had no idea how to react.

Despite her age, the queen didn't show any signs of weakness once she was down. As Toothless tried to bite her, she kept waving her claws at him in protection, scratching his eyes in the process thus causing Toothless to close them in pain and not entirely see what he was doing. Even though her attacks didn't seem to slow the young Night Fury down, the queen did found an opportunity to use all of her four legs in order to push Toothless away from her.

Toothless was kicked away by the Night Fury queen, who tried to get back on her feet the moment he was no longer pinning her towards the ground. But before she was completely up, Toothless regained his senses and shot a plasma blast which hit the ground mere inches away from the queen, causing her to lose a bit of balance. Toothless took the opportunity to run ahead towards her and when he was close enough; he jumped and spun in the air, whipping his tail at the queen's head. Hit by the attack, the Night Fury queen fell back to the ground. Toothless roared at her in pride, challenging her if she still had some fight within her.

Some of the watching Night Furies cheered Toothless for the impressive move he had pulled off; most notably were the roars of his mother and the happy call from Hiccup. "Go, Toothless!"

Upon hearing the happiness of Toothless defeating her, the Night Fury queen wasn't about to give up as she leapt back into action. Toothless returned to his fighting stand, trying to figure out what she was going to do now. The queen heaved heavily, her age showing that she wasn't able to stand up to Toothless and come out victorious. It was time for a new strategy. The queen looked around the surroundings, trying to see if she could use something from the area to her advantage. With one turn of her head, the queen spotted Hiccup in her wide angry eyes. Remembering the events which happened earlier today, and when both arrived at her nest the day before, the queen knew that Toothless is very loyal to his human friend and will most likely protect him at all costs.

Might as well see how far the Alpha will go for this human…

With no further warning, the queen turned her head towards Hiccup. Her mouth was open, the glow on her back grew brighter and a loud whistle was heard around the area.

Hiccup realized that the queen was aiming her shot at him, causing him to fear for his life. Noticing what the queen was attempting to do, Toothless let out a concerned roar as he ran towards Hiccup in order to save him from the queen's plasma blast.

Everything seemed to go into slow motion for Hiccup. He saw the big purplish-blue shot coming right at him, knowing this time there was no way out of this. This time the dragon has no reason to spare his life; this time there is no father to push him away, this time he has met his fate. Turning back and closing his eyes, Hiccup was ready to accept his demise. He quickly told good-bye to Astrid, his mother, his friends, his people and of course Toothless in his mind.

But when the boom was heard, Hiccup didn't see any Valkyries and no one was singing his name with love and fury. Instead, Hiccup was in the same place he was before the boom…

But this time there was a Night Fury with a saddle on its back laying before him. The dragon's back was facing him, and Hiccup suddenly realized what was going on.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed as he ran towards the fallen dragon, seeing his belly burnt from the powerful shot he had taken. It was known that a dragon's skin is fire-proof, but apparently, a shot caused by a Night Fury with a glowing back was far more dangerous than a normal dragon shot.

Hiccup bent down near Toothless's body, shaking him for any signs of life as the other Night Furies joined in to check on the Alpha dragon. "Come on, Toothless! Wake up!" Hiccup yelled. "I know you're not dead! Open your eyes, Bud! You can't leave me!" He cried at the top of his lungs, probably showing more sadness from any other Night Fury except from Toothless's mother, who was also whimpering at the death of her son.

"No… You can't go! I…" Hiccup stopped for a second, the tears which formed in his eyes strangled his throat. "I can't lose you too…" He said, looking at his best friend's corpse through watery eyes before jumping over to hug Toothless, the tears falling down without a break. Toothless's mother put her head on her son's body, whimpering in sadness at the fact that her son was taken away from her just as they were re-united.

The Night Fury queen then roared in victory, claiming herself as the new Alpha after taking down the previous one in battle. No one of the Night Furies roared in respect for her, as all of them were still focused on Toothless's fallen body.

The victory roar however, did catch someone else's attention.

When the queen was about to head away from the arena, a fiery blade landed a few inches near her face. Growling in annoyance, the queen turned around to see who dared to challenge her. Before her stood none other than Hiccup.

"You have a bone to pick with me?" He shouted at her, his eyes red from all the crying he went to. Toothless's mother, along with some other Night Furies howled at him in concern, warning him to back away from there. Hiccup, however, didn't move from his place. "Well, now I have a bone to pick with you as well!" He shouted. "If you wanted to fight me, you could have just said so…" Hiccup spat in the Night Fury queen's face as he stood in a battle stance. "You want to be the Alpha dragon? You're going to have to kill me…"

The queen rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe that this worthless human is actually challenging her to a fight. Well, if he had a death wish, she was going to help him fulfill it. With a quick spin, the queen fired a plasma blast at Hiccup, who quickly jumped to the side and started running towards his flaming sword.

As he ran, Hiccup could feel the queen charging up another plasma blast aimed to kill him. Once he heard it being shot, he jumped a few inches forward, barley escaping the shot. Hiccup quickly got up and continued to run, the queen now running right after him in order to finish him. If her shots couldn't kill him, then biting his head off most likely will. Hiccup just kept running, his sword being so close and yet so far. The queen was right behind, about to bite him.

Against all odds, Hiccup managed to grab his sword, pull it out of the ground and swing it at the queen's teeth. Feeling the heat of the fire inside her mouth made the queen howl in pain and Hiccup took the opportunity to load a canister of Hideous Zippleback gas, before spraying it behind him and jumping through it.

Once through the make-shift fog, Hiccup waited for the queen to jump through the cloud of gas so that he could ignite it and blow her up. It wouldn't cause a lot of damage to her, but it will stall her so he could land another attack. As soon as Hiccup was sure the queen jumped into the gas after him, he ignited the fog. But when the explosion went off, there was no dragon in its radius and the queen landed from the sky behind Hiccup.

Too shocked to think of something else, Hiccup was pinned down to the ground by the Night Fury queen, his blade was pushed away by her. She roared at him, making him realize how much she despised him before she loaded another plasma blast. Hiccup closed his eyes, ready to meet Odin in the land of Asgard before another Night Fury charging sound was heard. Before the queen was able to shot her own blast, a Night Fury shot hit her, knocking her off of Hiccup.

Hiccup quickly got up and looked in the direction of which the plasma came from, his eyes widened with happiness at the sight of Toothless standing tall, roaring at the queen to stay away from his rider, and supporting the glowing back like the older Night Furies. Hiccup quickly ran towards his friend, petting him before climbing unto his back and regaining control of the tail.

The queen recovered from the shot only to see Toothless roaring at her, telling her that their fight is not yet over. Hiccup was on his back, holding his sword in preparation for a fight. The rest of the Night Furies showed Toothless support as well by standing behind him, deciding to go against their queen after trying to harm Hiccup in order to get to Toothless. She didn't deserve their respect; they now trusted the Alpha.

At the sight of her followers abandoning her, the queen roared at all of them before taking off into the dark sky, challenging them all into one final aerial battle. Toothless wasted no time and followed the queen, Hiccup was on his back and the other Night Furies were following him in the attack. Upon catching up to the queen, the Night Furies gave chase and followed her in every direction she was flying in. They all tried to bring her down with their plasma blasts, but despite her age the queen still managed to dodge every shot fired at her.

Getting tired of them chasing her, the queen started going up again. Realizing it was no use to just follow her, Hiccup quickly thought of a plan. "Stop!" He told all the dragons, who followed his instructions but weren't sure what he intended to accomplish by stopping. "Toothless, remember when I told you to not do that giant plasma blast thing ever again?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nodded at him and the rider smiled. "Then, forget about it. I need you to do it again, now. Tell them that we are going to need all of them in order for this to work."

Toothless turned his head around and let out a commanding growl at the other Night Furies, telling them to wait for his signal to fire their plasma blasts. The dragons nodded and continued to fly forward. Hiccup already locked Toothless's tail in glide mode so he could act quickly. Once they reached the spot in which the queen headed upwards, Toothless fired his blast along with the other Night Furies. Once the blasts collided with each other, Hiccup jumped off of Toothless, the dragon giving him a boost with his head, and opened his gliders.

Like the last time this happened, Hiccup was elevated high into the air. After a short while, he flew by the Night Fury queen who stopped in her tracks upon feeling something passing by her. Seeing that the queen was right below him, Hiccup closed his gliders and dived down towards her. The chief aimed himself at one of her wings as he got out the knife he held above his hand. For this to work, he needed to injure the queen. While he was against hurting dragons, Hiccup managed to push that thought away after what the queen has attempted to do to both Toothless and himself.

Diving fast towards her, Hiccup managed to time a slice at her wing at just the right time, causing the queen to roar in pain and fall down towards the ground. Hiccup quickly opened his gliders again and glided out of the way of her falling.

As the queen fell, she noticed Toothless and the other Night Furies floating in place and watching her fall. In a quick instinct, the queen managed to latch her paw at Toothless and close down his tail, thus making him fall down with her.

The two Night Furies struggled yet again as they fell, each one trying to hold the other one closer to the ground. After a bit of straggling, Toothless managed to push the queen towards the ground and away from him. But since his tail was close, he couldn't save himself from crashing on the ground as well.

Luckily, Toothless felt something latching onto his back and opening the tail fin again, allowing him to stop the fall and stay airborne. "You save me, I save you." Toothless could hear Hiccup telling him as he was stabling himself in the air.

The Night Fury queen fell down back to the nest, colliding with the hard cold ground. The queen couldn't believe that she was still alive after that hard of a fall, and she was awaiting her perish once she saw Toothless standing tall above her with Hiccup on his back, his fire sword at the ready. The queen closed her eyes, accepting her defeat by the Alpha dragon, as well her approaching death. All the sudden however, she heard the fire sword striking the ground just inches away from her face.

When her eyes opened up at the sound of the sword, she saw Toothless roaring at her. The roar signaled victory there was no doubt, but it also showed mercy. The queen's eyes were wide in surprise at the fact that Toothless spared her life after everything she had done.

"An Alpha protects his own." Hiccup told her, just before Toothless's back stopped glowing and returned to its normal color. Just then, the other Night Furies have landed back at the nest, noticing Toothless standing victorious while the Night Fury queen lay down defeated. Out of their respect to the Alpha beating their queen, the Night Furies were quick to bow their heads in acceptance of Toothless being their rightful leader.

Seeing how he had won the fight, Toothless roared loudly at the skies. The Night Furies followed his actions, now honoring the Alpha dragon which has proven his worth. Once the ceremony was over, Toothless's mother approached her son with a big toothless grin on her face and she bowed again to him. Toothless however, pushed her head back up; showing her that she didn't need to bow to him, even if he was the Alpha.

"Can the best friend get a permission to not bow as well?" Hiccup asked sarcastically, still sitting on Toothless's back. The dragon smirked as he used his ear to slap Hiccup on the face, snickering as he heard Hiccup groan in pain. "Yeah, you're welcome you useless reptile…"

The happiness of the occasion however was short lived once the Night Fury queen started to get up slowly from the ground. Toothless returned to his battle stance, just in case some more fighting will be required. But as soon as the queen returned to stand on her feet, she bowed her head in respect to Toothless. She has accepted her defeat by the Alpha dragon.

Hiccup got off of Toothless's back and slowly headed towards the queen, hand reaching out and eyes not looking at her. The queen was frightened by the sight of Hiccup approaching her; afraid of him now that she has seen what he was capable of. Toothless nodded his head at the queen, signaling that Hiccup wasn't going to hurt her.

Once close enough, Hiccup inspected the cut that he had caused to the older dragon. Thinking for a bit about a solution, and noticing that the cut wasn't as bad as some other injuries he has seen, the chief came to a conclusion he could probably close the wound.

"Looks like we aren't done here yet, Toothless…"

* * *

 **That was a fun chapter to write! I was having a blast with this one and I can only hope you guys had fun reading this!**

 **Also, something I want to ask following some of the reviews from previous chapters; were you guys really thinking I was going to let Toothless lose this one? Really? What kind of a "How to Train Your Dragon" fan would I be if I made Toothless lose the fight? A bad fan, that's what...**

 **So, we have only one chapter to go before closing this story up. See ya guys then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is it, the final chapter. More of a small epilogue to close everything up.**

 **Hope you will enjoy that small ending!**

* * *

The next morning has arrived early, just as early as Hiccup woke up got to work on what he had to do.

Returning to the ship which he took the sail from, Hiccup managed to find bandages at the bottom of the ship. They might have been designed to help a human being, but they could probably help an injured dragon as well.

After covering the part of the wing which was cut and wrapping a make-shift bandage around it, Hiccup examined his work in order to see if it needed anything else in order for the Night Fury queen to heal. "I think that's it." He said, looking at the Night Fury queen's hopeful eyes. "Your wing should be fine in a few days; once you'll be able to move it like usual." He told her with a smile, trying to make her feel better. He was surprised when the queen smiled at him and nudged her head towards his body, thanking him for the care.

Once that was done, Hiccup turned towards the rest of the Night Furies. "Thank you all for your help and hospitality. I will only borrow Toothless from you for another day or two so I could get back home." He told them. "Once back, I'll work on a tail fin which will allow him to return without me and live with you… his family…" Hiccup said the last few words with a few tears forming in his eyes, realizing his time with his best friend wasn't going to last for too long after this adventure.

Upon hearing Hiccup's announcement, Toothless's eyes widened in shock. Did he hear that right? Was Hiccup leaving him on his own? Without much time to waste, Toothless approached Hiccup with a sad howl and a painful look, slightly shaking his head in disagreement at that decision.

"What's wrong, Bud?" Hiccup asked as Toothless constantly nudged his head against the Viking's shoulders, as if begging for him to not go on with this idea. "Toothless…" Hiccup tried to talk, but the dragon wouldn't let him. "I just said I'm going to let you come back once I'll finish…" Before Hiccup could have completed his sentence, Toothless let out a sad roar in his direction, signaling him that this was his problem.

Hiccup looked at Toothless for a few seconds, the dragon's big and wide eyes filled with shock and sadness at his friend's decision. Suddenly, Hiccup realized what Toothless was trying to say. "You… you don't want to live here?" He asked, earning a disapproving head shake from the Night Fury. "You want to continue living on Berk?" He asked another question; that one was answered with a nod. "But…" Hiccup struggled to find the words. On the one hand he was happy that Toothless didn't want to leave him, but on the other hand he didn't understand why. "But, there are other Night Furies here. Your own mother is here, Bud!" He argued. "Are you just going to give all of that up?"

At that point Toothless huffed, couldn't believe that Hiccup didn't get it. The dragon then pushed Hiccup with his paw before pointing back to himself, and then pointed to himself with his head before nudging Hiccup another time. Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise as he realized what Toothless tried to say.

"You save me, I save you…" Hiccup said quietly, realizing that Toothless wasn't going to leave him for anything. The theory was confirmed when Toothless started leaping around him in joy, happy that Hiccup agreed for him to continue being a part of his life. "You act like I want to leave my best friend somewhere far away…" Hiccup laughed at the Night Fury's reaction as he pet his head.

Before departing from the island, Toothless took the time to say goodbye to the queen and put confident in her that she can rule over the Night Furies without problems. The Alpha also didn't leave without saying goodbye to his mother one more time. When he approached her, she licked the top of his head and pet it using her chin, as a way of telling him that she loves him and is proud of him. Hiccup took the time to look for the Night Fury he had found on the day of the crash, wanting to thank him one more time. After telling it goodbye, the chief also paid a visit to Toothless's mother, and he was also "lucky" to get a lick from her, along with a nudge from her paw which he took as that she's counting on him to take care of Toothless. He nodded at the challenge.

Once the good-byes were over, Hiccup climbed on Toothless's back and opened the tail fin. "Goodbye, guys." He waved to them. "You are always welcome on Berk; and we hope we could find the time to come and visit." And with these few words, Toothless opened his wings and the due started to fly away from the island and back to their home.

Once they were a bit further away, the queen gave the Night Furies an order to shot their fire blasts together in honor of the Alpha dragon leaving. When hearing the whistle of the Night Furies charging their shots, Toothless stopped in his tracks and he and Hiccup turned around in order to see the aftermath; a giant explosion covering the skies out of respect for them. The chief and Alpha looked at each other with smiles before continuing their journey towards Berk.

After a few more minutes of flying in the general direction of their destination, Toothless could fell Hiccup leaning on his back. "That was some vacation, wouldn't you say, Toothless?" Hiccup asked his dragon, who muttered a few sounds which sounded like an agreement. "But I'll have to admit; aside from, you know, almost getting killed and everything, I enjoyed this trip." Toothless purred in agreement at what his rider said, earning a smile and a pet from him.

Both continued to fly for another few hours until the sun was beginning to set. During that time, the two decided to practice some aerial tricks and moves involving Hiccup's flying suit, fulfilling the last bits of their vacation to their full potential before returning to the boring lives of being chief and Alpha.

As the thought of coming back to the regular routine entered Hiccup's mind, he suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Toothless?" He asked the dragon, who lifted his head in order to look at the Viking. "You know how we told Astrid and everyone else that we are leaving for a week right? Well, it's been only two days. What do you say we go someplace else?"

At the sound of the offer, Toothless smiled and growled in happiness. "Lead the way, Alpha dragon." Hiccup told him as he leaned over on the saddle and Toothless barked in obligation before speeding off in a random direction.

Wherever their faces headed, whatever they will encounter and no matter how big of a trouble they'll get themselves into; one thing was for sure.

These two will always be there for each other…

THE END

* * *

 **And that was it! I had a lot of fun writing this one and I'm glad all of you guys had fun reading this. All of your reviews and support through following and favoriting the story always put a smile on my face and I can't tell you how happy I was to wake up every morning and see you guys review and so on(Special thanks to erifetim for all the prediction reviews, those cracked me up)!**

 **Also, I know that Dean Deblois said that at the end of "How to Train Your Dragon 3" we will find out why dragons are no more, which probably means Hiccup and Toothless will be seperated by the end of it. But, seeing how I already have a one-shot about them splitting up(It's called "Goodbye, Bud". Check it out... if you want to... please?), I decided to end this story with them still being the due that we all know and love.**

 **Nothing more to add here, I think. Thank you all again, and I'll see you whenever I go back to writing about HTTYD!**


End file.
